Epic Mafia
On a small island in Hawaii, one small bridge connects to a beautiful world among the Hawaiian residents. Seph, the new island off of the coast, has been discovered off the coast. Millions of people reside there. A city area, a forest in the distance, and a resort among a beach all lies on the island. Only one entrance and exit...and only one small thing to destroy it. Will life here carry on? Or will anarchy come? The mafia is growing larger, and much more violent. This island is theirs. Nobody will make it out alive. Characters: Island of Seph, Population: 2999 Kevin Smith -- Works at the Local Bakery, and is married to Kathleen Smith. Kathleen Smith -- Is a lawyer who works at the local courthouse. Is married to Kevin Smith. Fred Hampton -- An innocent villager -- DECEASED Charles Lare -- A driver Jackie Wake -- Policeman Sydney Wake -- Villager Claire -- Tailor John -- Anarchist Chapter 1: When it All Crumbles Down... It's a saturday night. Kevin Smith has just gotten off of work at the Bakery. He arrives at home to find his wife eating a salad while watching TV. His home is a rugged apartment. Brown carpet, a vanilla couch, and a broken down Television. "Work isn't doing good lately. No new crimes have sprung up, so I'm basically layed off until I can get work." Kathleen says. Kathleen has blonde hair. She's in a green T-shirt and blue jeans. "Work isn't so good for me, either. We're going down on wheat. We need a new shipment or we'll be shut down entirely." Kevin says. He sits down next to her. He's in a black shirt and black jeans. His hair is black. "Well, let's hope it's all going to end up good soon." Kathleen says. "I'm gonna' take a shower now. If you need me, yell." Kevin stands up, and walks to a door nearby. He enters. Outside, someone walks down the street nearby. Fred Hampton, a local bartender, walks up the street. His red scarf covers his face. He's in a big coat. "It's freezing tonight..." Fred whispers. A limo rides up beside him on the deserted street. "Need a ride?" A man asks from inside. "Sure...can you take me to the diamond district?" Fred asks into the limo. "Sure thing." The man responds. The man opens up the door behind him. Fred gets inside the warn vehicle. "I have to stop at a store for a few minutes. Is that okay?" The man asks. "Yes sir." Fred says. The limo rides through the streets, and eventually stops at the local market. "I'll be back." The man says. He steps out. He's revealed to have a black coat and top hat. He walks inside the market, leaving Fred inside the car. "Thank god for this ride..." Fred sighs. Inside the market, the man pulls out a remote. A small button is on it. He presses it. And then the limo turns to dust. Fred explodes as well has the car. "He-he. Thanks for that one, John." The man laughs. He walks up to the cash register to find a panicking man, who just witnessed the explosion. The store is empty, and the cashier is calling 911. "Goodbye." The man raises up a pistol. He aims quickly for the head, and shoots. The cashier collapses and the phone doesn't hang up. An officer dispatches, and the man races out of the store. Inside Kevin's house, Kevin gets out of the shower. Kathleen waits on him in their bedroom, which is the same as the living room, but with a bed. "Hurry up, honey." Kathleen says. "I'm coming." Kevin says to her. He walks into their room with a towel around his waist. "I just heard something outside. It sounded like an explosion..." Kathleen says. "Really?" Kevin says. He dresses up in some pajamas, and grabs a baseball bat from his closet. He walks outside of his apartment building with it, and searches the area. He sees a building on fire from the implosion, and the man running down the street. He looks up to Kevin, and shoots at him with his pistol. Kevin jumps out of the way, and the man keeps running. "Call the police!" Kevin shouts to Kathleen. Chapter 2: The Bridge On the bridge connecting the rest of Hawaii to Seph, a large haul of people are riding in to the island. A few busses full of people in dark. A few cars have innocent people in them. Beneath the bridge, there are several bombs strapped to the bottom. The bus rides along swiftly through the traffic on the bridge. Inside, a bus full of the mafia ride into the island. "Almost there." A man says. "Wonderful, Charles!" A woman yells from the back. The man is driving the bus. A driver. He's in all black, but he has a white shirt on and a V-collar. His hair is blonde. "Do you have those suits ready, Claire?" A woman asks the other. "Yes I do." Claire responds. She holds out a set of suits. She's all in pink. Her hair is brown. "Good." The woman says. She lifts her hair back into a ponytail. This woman is in a black tank-top and black jeans. "This color code is awful." Claire says. "I agree. When I kill a worker I'm stealing their outfit, no matter how terrible it is." The woman says. "Funny, Seirra." Claire laughs. "When do I push the button?" A man asks beside them. "We'll get the signal from Lan from our base in America. They should have those helicopters by now, John." Claire says. John is in a blue suit. His hair is black. He's holding a remote. "Press it! We're on our way!" A voice comes in though a small radio next to Claire. "You heard the man." Claire laughs. John smiles, and prepares to push the button. The bus reaches the island, and swerves into a parking lot. Everyone jumps out of the bus, and they walk up to the road. They stand in the center of it, and they block off the cars coming in. "Move out of the way!" Someone yells from the car in front of them. Claire reaches into her pocket and yanks out a pistol. "Press it." Claire says, sternly. John pushes the button, and the bridge explodes. The area behind the bridge collapses, and the bridge blocks off anyone coming in. The Bridge support begins to crumble. A police car sits in idle in the center of the destruction. A policeman, Jackie Wake, and his wife, Sydney Wake, are riding in the same vehicle to their new home on the island. "Get out of the car!" Jackie shouts. They each jump out of the cop car, just as the concrete below collapses. Jackie runs over to Sydney, around the hole. Jackie is in a police uniform, and Sydney is in a blue shirt and blue jeans. Gun fire is heard in front of them. The support beneath them begins to wear from the bomb explosion. "Go!" Jackie orders. Sydney and Jackie run from the bridge. The ground crumbles up into several platforms of stone. Behind them, the weight of the bridge collapses, and the bridge falls apart. Jackie and Sydney are moments away from Seph. "Survivors!" Claire shouts. She loads her pistol. A man and his wife run up behind Jackie and Sydney. "Help us!" He yells to them. The weight beings to collapse again. By now, Jackie, Sydney, and the couple are on dangerous ground. Everything in front of them is about to fall. The area behind them is already deep in the ocean. Jackie and Sydney duck down behind a car. Jackie lifts up a pistol from his pocket. By now, Claire, Seirra, John, and Charles have pulled out pistols and began shooting at anything that moves. The man and his wife run ahead of them, worried for their life. The man collapses in front of Jackie and Sydney, with a gun shot to the head. "Oh my god!" The woman shrieks. She falls down shortly after with the same death cause. "We have to sneak by. Hurry!" Jackie says to Sydney. They crawl behind cars, unnoticed. The concrete ruptures behind them. By the time Jackie and Sydney get close to the mafia, the bridge has already collapses fully. Jackie and Sydney are on a small bit of concrete, just off of the bridge. The mafia put down their weapons. "We've done it. Nobody is getting in or out." Sarah says. "We have to destroy the helicopters on this island. To ensure that." John says. "True." Claire says. She puts her pistol away. "Quickly, push." Jackie says to Sydney. They push against the car, and it slides forward. Claire and the others jump out of the way. "What?" Claire asks as she jumps out of the way. They spot Sydney and Jackie, and draw their guns again. Jackie and Sydney run off quickly, without being harmed. They run down a small street, and into Kevin and Kathleen. "What's going on!?" Kevin asks. "The bridge! It just collapsed! These people were shooting at us, but we made it out alive. Nobody else did." Jackie says. "Get inside. Quickly." Kevin points to his house. "Why should we trust you?" Sydney asks. "Unless you want to stay out here with explosions, I suggest you come inside." Kathleen scorns. "...Fine..." Sydney and Jackie walk inside the small apartment of Kevin and Kathleen. Claire and her gang walk onto the bus, and a few more people come out. The bus drives off, leaving them there. "This is the beginning of the end." Claire smiles. Chapter 3: Toxins in the Bread